bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
2009
WARNING: The entire contents of this page are spoilers. Do NOT read on if you do not wish to have various details of the 2009 story spoiled for you. The Story So Far Berix; an Agori of Tajun was searching in the desert of Bara Magna for anything of value--metal, armor, weapons--when he ran into the Bone Hunter Fero and his Rock Steed Skirmix. Fero was prepared to kill Berix and take what he had found when the Glatorian Gresh showed up and launched his Thornax at Fero's hand. Fero prepared to take down Gresh, but he had been traveling with Tarix and Strakk, two other Glatorian. Fero fled and his mount ended up trampling the three Glatorian in the process. Shortly afterwards, a pack of Vorox attacked the four travelers. After a brief battle, ex-Glatorian Malum signaled the Vorox to stand down, apparently having become the alpha male of that pack. Gresh, Strakk, and Tarix departed for Vulcanus, because Gresh had a battle with a Skrall there. Berix went elsewhere. In Vulcanus, Raanu and Metus were arguing about how the Fire Tribe needed a new fighter after Malum's exile. Metus told Raanu that no one wanted to work for him at that moment, since it would mean fighting a Skrall. A little later, the fight began between Gresh and a Skrall. The battle lasted less than three minutes before Gresh was defeated. Skrall moved in on him, planning to kill him, but Tarix stopped him. Later, the same Skrall traveled to an unknown location to meet with someone (it is heavily implied that the someone is Berix, since they talk about Tajun and Berix is later found by Tarix in the same location, but this is not confirmed). This mysterious figure told the Skrall that a trade caravan would leave Tajun within a week, and if it could be intercepted and raided by Bone Hunters, Tajun would go hungry, be forced to challenge another tribe for their food and lose (the figure implied that he would ensure Tajun would lose: "If they lose--which they will--"), leaving them easy prey for the Rock Tribe. The Skrall left to tell Tuma. Tuma ordered the Skrall to reveal the information about the caravan to a captured Agori, and then allow him to escape, where he would be captured by Bone Hunters and reveal all he knew to them in return for freedom. The Bone Hunters would then attack the caravan as the mysterious figure had intended them to, and the Skrall's plan would be set into motion. Tuma ended his orders by saying "But the time is coming, warrior, when we will not need to act through others... Soon, we Skrall will shed our skins like the sand dragons and be revealed for what we are--conquerors, rulers! We will attack...we will win...and Bara Magna will be ours!" Later at atero arena, Tarix,Strakk, and Gresh were preparing for the tournement. On that night Gresh was practicing when Malum showed up with a warning. He was warning about a threat that was gonig to destroy them all. Gresh didn't show fear and will stay and protect. The next morning the tournement begins. Strakk and Tarix were the first contestants to battle. Berix, Raanu, and Metus were talking about the battle and were wondering why the skrall were late, so they decided to go outside to see if there coming and saw a whole army of them. They warned the glatorian about the the invasion and the agori were evacuated. The skrall destroyed the arena . Gresh, Tarix, Metus, Raanu, Berix and strakk discussed how to defeat the skrall. They knew they can't defeat them by themselves they needed help the help that carries a sword.}} Changes From The Earlier Story |As 2009 starts, the BIONICLE story will be severely changed. Here is a list of some of the major changes. *The setting will change from the Matoran Universe to a new planet, Bara Magna. *The Earth element has been changed to Sand, the Air element has been changed to Jungle, and the Stone element has been changed to Rock. As well as switching the colors of there previous armors. Rock(stone) which had brown is now black, Sand(Earth) which had black is now tan. *All of Bara Magna's tribes are of mixed genders, instead of all male except for a single female tribe. *Unlike Matoran, inhabitants of Bara Magna eat and digest food like humans. *Bara Magna inhabitants have never heard of Mata Nui, Toa, or anything else that was common knowledge in the Matoran Universe. *Instead of masks with powers, Glatorian and Agori wear helmets. New helmets are generally not forged like Kanohi were by Ta-Matoran, since the Agori are bad at making new things, and only really capable of fixing up broken things. *The Agori are much less advanced than the Matoran--Thornax Launchers are the most powerful weapon they have. *The Matoran focused on prophecies and legends a lot more than the Agori do, since the Agori were more focused on day-to-day survival in the harsh Bara Magna climate. *Nothing on Bara Magna is made from protodermis--that is exclusive to the Matoran Universe. Formerly energized protodermis}} Agori The Agori could be said to be Bara Magna's Matoran. In fact, the Great Beings based the Matoran off the Agori. There are five tribes of Agori: Fire, Water, Jungle, Ice, and Rock. The tribes generally stay separated from each other, each in their own city. The tribes compete for resources with Glatorian (see "Social System"), knowing that war would unnecessarily waste lives and resources. Despite this, friendships between Agori of separate tribes are not frowned upon. Notably, Agori can live as long as Matoran, as can all Bara Magna inhabitants. Here is a list of known Agori: *Atakus--An Agori of the Rock Tribe; he guards the Rock Tribe's city, Roxtus. He is "a servant of the evil Skrall". He is strong and fast, and few can take more than one hit from his twin swords. *Raanu--An Agori of the Fire Tribe, as well as the leader of the tribe's village, Vulcanus. He can seem harsh, but as leader of the Fire Tribe, he has to be tough to help his people survive in the dangerous world of Bara Magna. He carries a fire blade and shield, and is said to be smart enough to know what it takes to win in the arena. *Berix--An Agori of the Water Tribe; Berix salvages ruined equipment and patches it back together. He carries a water sword and shield to defend himself while scavenging equipment, and the shield was presumably found in ruins near Tajun. It has been heavily implied that Berix plans to betray his city and considers himself one of the Rock Tribe, though it may be another character. *Metus--An Agori of the Ice Tribe; Metus is fast-talking and smart. He searches Bara Magna for a warrior worthy to fight and win for the Ice Tribe in the Arena Magna matches. He carries an ice axe and shield and is ready to meet any challenge. *Tarduk--An Agori of the Jungle Tribe who sees the hard life of the Jungle Tribe as simply another challenge to be overcome. He uses his claws and spikes to defend himself as he searches the desert for lost treasures or ancient technology. *Zesk--Zesk is actually the name of a separate species, see "Zesk and Vorox" section below.}} Glatorian The Glatorian are comparable to the Toa of Bara Magna, but do not really act as heroes. Three species (see "Zesk and Vorox" and "Skrall and Tuma" below) on Bara Magna can be hired as Glatorian, who fight for one tribe and against another. To be hired as a Glatorian, the Agori tribe must think you have the ability to win for them. Glatorian tend to have preferences of tribes they work for, but there is no set-in-stone tribe that each Glatorian will fight for. Glatorian ride animals called Sand Stalkers and wield various weapons, along with Thornax Launchers. These are the known Glatorian: *Malum--A red Glatorian of the main species, he was exiled to the wastelands for trying to kill a Glatorian after he had already surrendered. He currently wanders the wasteland, challenging other Glatorian he runs into. He carries two flame claws, and is said to be the last being a Glatorian wants to meet. At some point after his exile, he became the leader of a pack of Vorox. *Gresh--An experienced green Glatorian of the main species who fights for the Jungle Tribe. He will play a large role in the first half of the year, as a hero. In the second half of the year and the movie, he will have a slightly less important role, and will apparently be more relaxed. He is incredibly fast and agile, as well as surprisingly strong, making him a tough foe in any fight. His favorite move is to backflip away from an opponent and fire his Thornax launcher in mid-air. He carries two blades that he can put together for use as a shield, called a double bladed shield. *Tarix--A blue Glatorian of the main species who fights for the Water Tribe. Tarix is one of the most experienced and respected Glatorian, "winner of a thousand battles". He is fierce but fair in the arena. He carries twin water blades that were probably found in ruins near Tajun and is a hero in the 2009 story. With the tubes on his body, he can breathe underwater. *Strakk--A white Glatorian of the main species who fights for the Ice Tribe. He will gladly save anyone from Bone Hunters (see "Bone Hunters" section below) if they pay him enough, and if not, he'll gladly ride right past them. He is ruthless and ambitious, and will do whatever it takes to be named champion of all Glatorian. He carries an ice axe, making him a dangerous opponent to turn your back on. He is apparently a villain of the 2009 story according to set descriptions, but he has so far only been seen to act heroically in the story. *Vorox--Vorox is the name of a separate species. The Vorox set is representative of a general Vorox. See "Zesk and Vorox". *Skrall--Skrall is the name of a separate species. The Skrall set is representative of an individual Skrall, but he is not named, since Skrall only receive individual names if they do something significant. See "Skrall and Tuma".}} The Sand Tribe The Rock Tribe Social System Bone Hunters Geography Trivia Sources * The Official 2009 Story Topic on BZPower. The main source of information on this page, all of that page's information is confirmed by Greg Farshtey. * The Official GregF Dialogue Topic on BZPower. This topic gives quotes that Greg has given in the forms of answers to members' questions. Info from there has contributed to this page as well. * Lego Shop@Home, which has product descriptions of the 2009 sets. Category:2009